The present invention relates to a shift device for selecting modes of a transmission.
A shift-by-wire shift device includes a position sensor that detects the movement of a shift lever and outputs a detection signal. Modes of a transmission, such as a drive mode, a reverse mode and the like, is switched in accordance with the detection signal of the position sensor. If the shift lever of the shift device is of a momentary type, the shift lever automatically returns to a home (H) position when released after being operated.
Japanese Patent No. 4373212 describes a momentary type shift device. In one example, the gearshift device includes a shift lever that is movable along a first route, which extends from the H position to a reverse mode (R) selection position, and a second route, which extends from the H position to a drive mode (D) selection position. Neutral selection positions that cut the transmission of torque to the transmission are set as an N1 position in the first route and an N2 position in the second route. The N1 position, the H position, and the N2 position are set along a straight line.